Silent Screamer
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Kisame and Itachi's relationship despite the advances of an sadistic snake. What will become of Itachi, and how far will the abuse go? Warnings inside
1. Orochimaru

Itachi curled up against the wall tears silently trailing down his gaunt face

I do not own Naruto. If I did you would find lil' SasuNaru babies crawling around.

Warning(s) language, rape and yoai!

Itachi curled up against the wall tears silently trailing down his gaunt face. He trembled and bit back a sob. Memories flashed through his mind. Orochimaru slinking into the room. He was grinning at the fourteen year old. He remembered Orochimaru shoving him down and straddling him. He remembered struggling. Then he remembered his clothes being torn off and… and he remembered Orochimaru raping him. When it was over Orochimaru left, and Itachi silently redressed himself and sat curled on his bed. Kisame had left for a solo mission, and wasn't there.

"_I'm all alone. Please someone help me. Stop the pain._

He stood up on shaky legs and limped down the hall. His dark eyes were glazed over. He heard voices and looked around the corner. Kisame had returned and was discussing the mission with Sasori and Deidara. Itachi wanted nothing more than to tell Kisame what had happened. But he didn't dare. Instead he stumbled away from his partner.

"Ahhhh Itachi-chan, how about we take a walk." Itachi was grabbed from behind by Orochimaru. Itachi struggled against the grip, but Orochimaru held him firmly. Itachi was dragged further down the hall and slammed against the wall violently.

"Itachi-chan are you frightened? You're trembling." Itachi pulled back, tears in his eyes.

"L-let me go!" He cried out. Orochimaru giggled and pushed his hands up Itachi's shirt. He felt the soft flesh, and nipped at the pale throat, marking him.

"Remember Itachi-chan this is our little secret. Kisame must not know, nor must anyone else." Orochimaru released Itachi and slithered down the hall, and out of sight. At that moment Kisame, Sasori and Deidara came around the corner.

"Yeah Orochimaru is creepy, even more than you Deidara, that's why I'm glad Leader made you and me partners." Sasori snickered, Deidara swatted at Sasori playfully. Kisame and the others looked at Itachi's pale face and bruised neck in surprise.

"Hey Itachi, what happened to your neck?" Kisame asked. Itachi opened his mouth to answer but closed it and fled down the hall. The other three looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong with him? Sasori asked. Deidara stared at the others.

"He's obviously nervous. I mean he's the youngest in our whole group and needs to catch up un." Deidara said smartly. Sasori nodded in agreement but Kisame shook his head.

"He looked scared and did you see his neck?" The others nodded. Although neither cared for the Uchiha, they felt worried about him. Kisame sighed and headed toward their room. He opened the door and glanced around, he spotted Itachi slumped against the wall. His eyes vacant, his skin pale.

"Hey Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Kisame, I just don't feel well." Itachi replied without, looking at the Shark-nin. Kisame stared at Itachi, he didn't believe him, but it was best not to meddle.

'Well okay… but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Kisame replied smiling softly, before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Itachi began to cry again.

_No, they wouldn't understand, no one would care._

He stood up slowly. His hand wiped his tears away. There was only one person he could tell. Although he hated the man, they were family. But when he had told him, it was then he realized that no one cared.

"_M-Madara-san?" Came Itachi's soft voice. Madara who had been reading at his desk, looked up sharply. His mask lay on the desk beside him, so Itachi was looking into both of Madara's eyes. They regarded him for a moment then he smirked._

"_Good god boy, I though you were someone else for a moment." Madara said relieved. Itachi looked down._

'_Madara –san, may I speak to you?" Itachi asked softly. Madara rolled his eyes and stood up and locked the door, for no disturbances. He turned to the boy eyes, cold and uncaring._

'_What do you want?" He asked coolly. Itachi bit his lip and forced the words out of his mouth._

"_O-Orochimaru…. He's been….." Itachi couldn't finish. He had said too much. Madara suddenly smirked._

"_So he's having fun with you, eh?... Good." Madara laughed cruelly. Itachi stared at him shocked. His dark eyes huge. Madara smirked and sat down, returning to his work._

"_Well if that's all, you can go." Madara said clearly enjoying himself. Itachi quietly left the room, his beliefs broken in two._

The door suddenly opened, Itachi glanced up to see Orochimaru leaning against the frame, a sadistic smirk on his face. Itachi backed up slowly, eyes wide. Orochimaru followed him slowly and silently.

"Well Ita-chan, good to see you again." Orochimaru cooed. Itachi glared darkly at the man. But he knew there was no escape. There never was.

_**Two hours later**_

Itachi limped down the hall hoping to not be spotted. The front door opened. Hidan and Kakuzu entered, arguing heatedly with each other. The Jashinist's eyes fell upon the wounded child, his mouth freezing, along with his body.

Kakuzu's eyes followed Hidan's. "I-Itachi, what happened?"

The boy shook his head. _Don't… Don't say it. They don't need to know._

"Dammit all, Uchiha, tell us what the fuck happened." Hidan growled at him, his grip tightening on his three-bladed scythe.

He refused to tell.

Hidan, went over and picked him up by the front of his cloak, pulling him close to hiss in his face.

"Tell me what happened, or you'll fucking regret it."

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Itachi yelled, breaking loose and raced down the hall and out of sight. Hidan and Kakazu exchanged nervous glances. Both knowing that something had happened and the others needed to be aware.

"Okay, what is it?" Pein asked sharply. Hidan and Kakazu stood side by side. Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, "Tobi" Orochimaru and Zetsu sat nearby watching curiously.

"The Uchiha kid's been acting strange lately." The two said, there were murmurs of agreement. "Tobi" raised his hand.

"Maybe puberty." He said, earning a smirk from Orochimaru. Pein gave him a unimpressed look. He turned to Kisame.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't tell me anything."

"Then beat it out of him."

"I can't beat him!"

"Sure ya can!" Hidan piped in, earning a glare from the others. They went on bickering for awhile. When the door opened. Itachi stood there. His skin a grayish white color, his eyes wide and tired, dark ring under them. Kisame couldn't look at him. But he felt bravery fill his body. He stood up and stared at the Uchiha.

"What's wrong with you kid? You've been acting weird." He said staring at his partner.

"You've already asked. And I've given you an answer." Itachi replied coolly. Kisame swore angrily.

"Give me an actual answer!" He snapped.

"I don't think you could understand anything but that." Kisame growled at the insult.

"Do you want to die?" He asked darkly.

"Do you?" Itachi replied viciously. Everyone backed away from the two. Kisame launched himself at the raven. Itachi dived away and nailed a punch at Kisame's face. Kisame yelped in shock. He raised his Samehada just as Itachi's eyes tried to change and began to form the Mangekyo Sharingan. He grasped at Itachi's collar and was shocked when he saw love bites, sitting on his slender neck. Kisame stared at him in shock, before both males were pulled away from eachother.

"Are you crazy un?" Deidara asked. He was straddling Itachi's waist and was covering the Uchiha's eyes to protect himself and the others. Kisame felt jealously jolt through his body.

_He wanted to straddle Itachi! Deidara was straddling __**his **__Itachi!_

Leader frowned.

"I don't want anymore fighting! You got that? No more fighting!" He snapped glaring at the two. The two nodded. Pein glared at the two swore and walked away. Deidara got off Itachi and helped him up. Itachi shot Kisame a dirty look. Kisame sneered and both males stalked from the room. Orochimaru smirked knowingly unaware of Deidara and Sasori watching him. Soon everyone began to leave. Sasori dragged Deidara down the hall and stared into his blue eyes.

"Orochimaru knows what's going on with him." He spoke slowly. Deidara nodded and nuzzled the taller males neck.

"Yes, I can't help but feel…worried about the Uchiha, un. I mean what if Orochimaru's trying to freak him out or something?" Deidara looked nervous. Orochimaru was a creepy guy.

"Should we say anything to Kisame?" Sasori asked gently wrapping his arms around the blonde. He ran his lips down Deidara's neck lovingly and began to grope Deidara, who moaned softly.

"Yeah, I think he shou-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Hidan swore as he stormed past the very horny pair. The two glared at the sadist before retreating to their own room.

It was hard for Kisame, to see Itachi like this. After the fight he went outside and tried to think. He was pissed and wanted nothing more than to slit the brat's throat. But he knew something was wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

**First chapter finished and I know I should finish my other stories before beginning a new one but I'm crazy….. And yes Deidara and Orochimaru are both there. If you have any idea's just tell me cuz I'm running out ************ love you! R&R!**


	2. I'm sorry

Chapter 2: The incident

As Kisame lay in his bed, his gaze would shift to Itachi's empty bed. The kid hadn't returned and reluctantly yet true Kisame was worried. He lay there thinking about what could have happened to him.

_He could have been eaten by Zetsu…._

_He could have been turned into a puppet by Sasori…_

_He could have walked in on Deidara and Sasori…. DOING things…_

Kisame shuddered. He sat bolt up when the door opened. Itachi's shadowed figure slipped into the room. Kisame watched as Itachi quietly slipped his robe off followed by his shirt. Even through the darkness Kisame could see bloody bite marks and bruises covering his pale back. The silence was broken.

"It's rude to stare." Itachi's cold voice hissed.

"….But your back. What the hell happened to you? Kisame asked curiously. Itachi ignored him and slipped into his bed, the covers drawn close. Kisame sat up angrily.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me?!"

"….."

"Answer me!"

"…….."

Kisame stood up slowly, trying to scare the Uchiha, He slowly and quietly stalked to the other bed, he leaned down and pinned Itachi down. Itachi began to struggle, but he was hit in the face by something hard. A fist? Kisame smirked as his eyes met Itachi's.

"Not so strong when you're not in control eh Itachi?" Kisame chuckled kissing Itachi's neck roughly.

"Kisame Get.Off.Me.Now." Itachi said slowly and darkly. Kisame merely laughed. His hand began to roam around, despite Itachi's efforts to stop him.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Itachi asked softly staring at the larger male. Kisame leaned in closely and brushed his lips against the weasle's ear.

"I'm going to have some fun with you." Kisame murmured. He was surprised by what he doing, but he was finally getting a reaction out of the stubborn Teenager. Itachi squirmed and glared at Kisame.

"Don't touch me." Kisame smirked and bit Itachi's neck violently drawing quite a bit of blood from his wound. Itachi whimpered in pain. He was too proud to scream.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Fuck off fish breath!"

Kisame glared at the Uchiha and slowly shook his head.

"That language will get you no where Itachi-chan." Itachi stiffened at those words. He stared at the kiri-nin in shock and confusion. His neck was in terrible pain and his vision was fading. Kisame continued to kiss and grope him gently. Memories flashed through his mind and his pride vanished.

"K-Kisame… stop please…." Itachi whimpered tears streaming down his cheeks. Kisame's eyes widened at how small and frightened Itachi's voice sounded. He pulled back. He stared in shock at Itachi's bleeding body.

"Itachi…. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will have more memories of when Itachi joined the Akatsuki and all that good stuff ******


	3. Regret

Chapter 2: The incident

Kisame sat in Pein's office listening to the pissed off man scream at him in rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? HE'S YOUR PARTNER AND YOU GO ON AND….AND… WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" Pein roared, his face crimson from furry and all the yelling. Kisame buried his face in his hand and groaned softly.

"I-I just thought that if I scared him a bit he'd tell me what's wrong with him and why he's been acting so-"

"AND SO YOU THOUGHT NEARLY RIPPING HIS THROAT OUT WOULD HELP!?"

"NO! I… I just got out of control. I care about the kid."

"WELL YOU HAVE A REALLY FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT!" Pein roared before slumping in his seat and massaging his temples. He stared at Kisame angrily muttering under his breath. Something about "The stupid idiot" and "Personally killing him." Kisame sat stiffly, face still buried in his large blue hands. His mind was spinning a mile a minute and he felt sick to his stomach. Pein stood up and glared at Kisame.

"Keep in mind that if something like this happens again, You will regret ever stepping into this office. Do I make myself clear?" Pein's voice was dead harsh. Kisame nodded quickly.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

Hai Leader-sama."

Kisame quickly exited the office, the door slammed behind him. He walked through the dimly litted halls, his eyes stared ahead of him as he headed to the infirmary. Itachi lay on one of the beds. He was sleeping lightly. A large gauze tape covered part of his neck and shoulder. Kisame silently made his way over to the teen. His heart pounding heavily in his chest. He reached out and brushed his hair, from his pale, bruised face.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Came a cold voice. Kisame turned to see Orochimaru. Kisame glared at the snake. Orochimaru, ran a cold hand through Itachi's dark hair.

"It's a shame, what you do to this poor boy. He does deserve someone who wants him." Orochimaru, leant down and kissed the Uchiha on the forehead. He smirked at Kisame and swept out of the room. Kisame glared after him before returning his gaze to Itachi.

"He has something to do with this doesn't he?" Kisame mumbled. Itachi stirred softly before opening his eyes, he stared at Kisame in confusion.

"What day is it?" He asked softly. Kisame stared at him confused.

"July 24th." He replied. Itachi looked down sadly.

"It was his birthday, and he was alone…"

"Who?"

"My little brother." Kisame nodded and glanced at the floor.

"How do you feel?" Itachi shrugged and stared at the wall. Kisame stared at the teen silently. He didn't know what to say. Itachi closed his eyes. He breathed softly, his eyes opened to meet Kisame's.

'What is it with you anyway?" He asked softly. Kisame glared at the Uchiha, he then sighed realizing that he shouldn't be fighting with the kid right now. Without another word, Kisame turned and walked put of the infirmary.

_FLASHBACK! _

_Kisame sat in the den, he was currently having an argument with Sasori. It was about how stupid his art was and how no one cared about puppets. _

"_Take that back fish face! Puppets are a beautiful and amazing art! And you should learn to respect that!" Deidara snickered and continued modeling a clay bird. The door opened and Pein entered followed by a pretty girl. She had dark eyes under long lashes and her black hair was pulled back from her pale face. _

"_Hey leader-sama who's the chick?" Kisame asked looking the girl up and down._

"_This is our new member Itachi Uchiha." Pein said staring down at the teen._

"_Wow! She's fucking hot! Hey Konan you have some competition!" Hidan shouted, staring at Itachi. Itachi glared at the sadist._

"_I'm a boy you fool." Itachi said in a monotone voice. Hidan stared at Itachi in shock._

"_WHAT!? Another fucking pretty boy!?" He seemed terrified. Itachi rolled his eyes. He really was not in the mood to be called a girl. Pein cleared his throat and turned to Kisame._

"_He is your new partner. And please don't kill this one." Kisame grinned and nodded. His eyes met Itachi's. Itachi's eyes were bored and solemn. It was something rarely seen in a boy his age. _

"_Okay follow me." Kisame stood up, Itachi silently followed the shark through the base._

"_Are you really a guy?" Kisame asked, he glanced at the small teenager beside him. Itachi nodded and glared at Kisame._

"_I am a guy."_

"_Prove it."_

"_You would like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Yes."_

_The two walked in silence. Kisame knew that Itachi must feel nervous, Kisame could remember the first thing HIdan had said to him, when he had joined._

_**"Boy...yo mamma must have been one UGLY mother fucker!"**_

_Not the best of chats but it still was one. Kisame glanced at the Uchiha and smiled. Maybe this was a start of a friendship… or something more._

Itachi lay on the bed, his eyes closed. For the moment, he was at peace. But of course it didn't last long. The doors slammed open, and Madara stormed through them toward Itachi. Madara grasped Itachi's shoulder and glared into his dark orbs. Itachi stared back. His emotions on a rampage, but he was careful to remain emotionless infront of Madara. Madara suddenly sneered cruelly.

"It seems that you have gotten yourself in a little predicament hmmmm? Well I saw Orochimaru's bed earlier and I must say there was not enough blood. So I told him to go harder on you." Itachi stared at Madara in horror. _Not enough blood!?_ Itachi had lost so much blood when Orochimaru took him. So much in fact that it rendered him unconscious. Itachi stared up at Madara quietly as he jabbered on about weakness and stupidity, Itachi was lost in his own thoughts. About his fear, about his family and Sasuke. But most of all off Kisame. Kisame had cared. Kisame had tried to help him. Even though he had been hurt by the shark. He was greatful. Madara stared at Itachi's uncaring eyes and slapped him across the face violently.

"You are a fool Itachi, and you will never grow out of it." With those final words spoken, Madara strolled out the door.

**Hope you liked it I'll try to update as quickly as I can reviews are love.**


	4. Do you like me?

Itachi finally left the infirmary, he was tired and his neck still hurt, but he was feeling better

Itachi finally left the infirmary, he was tired and his neck still hurt, but he was feeling better. He walked down the hall silently praying he wouldn't meet Orochimaru here. Luckily for him he didn't. But he did pass Kisame, who gave him a cold look. Itachi ignored him and continued down the hall to his shared room.

Once inside he closed the door and curled up on his bed. He sighed in content and smiled a little. For now he was safe and he wanted to keep it that way. His dark eyes stared at the ceiling. His breath came out soft. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kisame. Itachi sat up and stared at the shark. Kisame stared at him. Itachi was beautiful. With his dark and serious eyes, silky and shiny hair and his long eyelashes. It was hard not to drool at the sight of him. But somehow he managed to contain himself.

"Hey, kid we have a mission. I guess it's a big one because everyone but Konan and Leader are going." Itachi nodded and quickly packed up. He followed Kisame down the stairs until they met with the others. "Tobi" skipped up to them and glomped them happily.

"Yay! Tobi loves mission and now you're here too!" He said nearly causing Itachi to fall. Kisame rolled his eyes and waited for Orochimaru to come. Said snake stalked into the room and gave Itachi a sickly sweet smile. Itachi shuddered and the others frowned at the two. After listening to Pein's orders the group left the base. Their target was a rich man who owned a whore house. Seeing how Itachi and Deidara were the prettiest, one of them would disguise themselves as a prostitute and get to the man. Then at the right moment the others would kill him and find him money. That didn't sit to well with Deidara and Itachi.

"Hell no!" They both shrieked.

"You have no choice; you're far prettier than the others!" Pein replied. Kisame and Sasori and Orochimaru also hated the idea. Pein grabbed a coin. "Fine. Whoever gets their pick wins and doesn't have to be the whore."

"Deidara heads or tails?"

"Heads!"

"Itachi tails or tails?"

"….tails?"

Pein flipped the coin and and it landed on heads. Deidara cheered.

"Okay, Itachi you're the whore."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Itachi replied darkly.

Soon they were all on the road. Konan had handed Itachi the outfit he'd be forced to wear. It was a black corset with fishnet leggings. The others wolf whistled and turned red at the thought of seeing the kid in the suit. Itachi turned pale green and groaned in anger.

"Well Itachi-chan you would look quite cute in that suit." Orochimaru snickered. Itachi was silent for a moment then smirked darkly.

"Yeah, well you would like that you fucking homosexual pedophile." Itachi hissed, Dark eyes glaring into yellow. The others snickered and Orochimaru smiled sweetly. Kisame pinned a microchip to the back of Itachi's ear.

They walked in silence until they reached the targets place. The others hid and got a chip so they could hear what was going on. Itachi silently snuck into the finely furnished room. The suit was under his cloak as he stood silently eye twitching. A man stepped into the room and smiled at Itachi.

"My, my aren't you a cutie." The man said with a grin. He moved toward Itachi and gently cupped his chin his eyes staring down into Itachi's.

"….." Itachi replied. The man smiled and brought his face close to Itachi's.

"You seem shy. I like that….. tell me are you a virgin?"

"….. no." The other Akatsuki members nearly screamed in shock, and Kisame felt a wave of rage fill him.

"No? Shame but you're still cute. The cutest I've ever seen."

"….Thank you…."

The man smiled and kissed Itachi's pale neck. His hand brushed through the kids hair. He liked the kid. The kid was small and cute, yet had a dangerous vibe about him. Soon everything was going fine until….. The man's hand brushed over his ear.

"WHAT'S THIS!?"

"Ooooh shit." The man had found the microchip.

"Shit!" The others yelled instantly springing into action. Itachi grasped his cloak over him as the man pinned him down smirking cruelly.

"Well baby, you did come all this way…why not have some fun before your little friends come?" Itachi shuddered and turned away from the man. Kisame yelled and tried to pry the door open. Itachi trembled and closed his eyes tightly. He was terrified. Kisame pounded on the door. It wouldn't budge. Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from behind the door. Everyone froze. That was Itachi's scream.

"Kisame pounded on the door "ITACHI!" He screamed. There was a loud snap. It sounded like a bone breaking. It was silent for a moment. Kisame leant against the door, praying to Hidan's god the Itachi was safe. The door opened and Itachi stood at the entrance. His Akatsuki uniform ripped in places. There was a large bruise on his cheek, and bite marks on his lip and neck, behind him the man lay on the ground dead.

"Itachi are you okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi glared at him.

"………..Never better." Itachi replied eye twitching. The others sighed and finished their mission. Kisame held onto Itachi's arm as they finished and as they left. Itachi was surprised on how protective the shark was being, but blushed at how close they were.

"……Kisame……do you like me?" Itachi's voice was so quiet it took Kisame, a moment to understand. He stared at the Uchiha in surprise. Then a grin broke across his face, he wrapped a large blue arm around the kid and stared down at him.

"Of course kid….." Itachi gave him a small smile and leaned against him.

"I like you too." Kisame smiled at that and with that the two of them now had a secret crush on eachother. Neither male noticed the possesive gleam in Orochimaru's eyes.

**Thanks for reading. Please review because they make me very happy. If you have any idea's just tell me. My next chapter will be a place where you can vote for what happens in the story. You are all sexy beasts!**


	5. vote!

Okay first things first, it's voting time…

**Okay first things first, it's voting time….yay!**

**How should Kisame find out about what's happening between Orochimaru and Itachi?**

_**A. He should walk in on them. And kick Orochimaru's ass**_

_**B. Itachi should tell him.**_

_**C. He should figure it out himself?**_

**Should another Akatsuki member (not including Orochimaru) have feelings for Itachi or Kisame?**

_**A. Hidan, until he and Kakazu start dating**_

_**B. Zetsu**_

_**C. Pein**_

_**Also pick who that person should like.**_

**Should something really bad happen? You get to pick and I'll choose whichever one(s)fit in the story.**

**Should this become a trilogy?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Should Kisame and Itachi start dating?**

**And of course if you have any other idea's just tell me.**

**And because I want your idea's This chapter is not connected to Silent Screamer, this will just be a random KisaIta story, because I thought you'd like to be able to read some KisaIta after you voted.**

**So her is my unconnected oneshot called **_**First Kiss**_

Kisame couldn't help but smile. He had just found out some interesting news. Itachi had never had a first kiss. It was hard to imagine someone as attractive as Itachi never being kissed. Abd Kisame didn't know why, but it pleased him to no end. He walked towards his and Itachi's shared room, and saw the Uchiha sitting on his bed carefully painting his nails. Kisame sat on his bed and watched him.

"It's rude to stare." Itachi mumbled without looking at the shark. Kisame only grinned and continued to stare at the teenager.

"Yeah, but you're cute. It's hard no to stare at you." Itachi involuntarily blushed and glanced at the shark.

"Me? Cute? Tch." Itachi shook his head and finished his last nail.

"….So is it really true that you've never been kissed?"

"Yes….why?" Itachi asked blowing on his wet nails. Kisame shrugged.

"I was just curious." Kisame replied. Itachi stared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.

"Whatever Kisa- Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was forced around. Kisame's blue lips on his lips. Itachi's eyes widened and he stayed completely still. Kisame ran his tongue against Itachi's bottom lip begging for entrance. Itachi complied, blushing furiously. Finally Kisame reluctantly pulled back and grinned down at the Uchiha. Itachi stared at him in shock and slapped him.

"Do that again and you will regret it." Itachi hissed.

"Awww come on you liked it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Itachi gave Kisame and unimpressed look. He was about to leave when Kisame spoke.

"Now if you ever need someone to get inside your pants I'd be happy to." Kisame chuckled and was not surprised when a kunai flew at him barely missing his head.

Itachi walked down the hall and blushed. Maybe he did need someone to get inside his pants.

**Hope you like it sorry it's short. And don't forget to vote My pretties muwhawhawhahwhhwhwahw!**


	6. results!

Okay I've made my desison and want to thank everyone

Okay I've made my desison and want to thank everyone. Here it is.

Kisame will figure it out on his own. He won't exactly know what Orochimaru's doing to Itachi, but he knows Orochimaru is the reason for Itachi's strange behavior. He'll confront Orochimaru who will deny it and you'll see what happens.

The person who has feeling for Itachi won't be a big part, it'll just be love from afar. Pein likes him, but as the leader doesn't want to get romantically involved with his people.

Something reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy bad will happen, but I can't spoil it for you sexy beasts!!

This will be a trilogy, The next two will be when Itachi's 17 and then when he's 20.

Kisame and Itachi will start dating!

And another question should there be Mpreg?

Thank you I will update when I can! Throws cokkies and candy to you!   XD


	7. I should have known

Here it is my horn dogs

**Here it is my horn dogs! And there will be no Mpreg in this story. Sorry to those who wanted it, I'll write another KisaIta story with Mpreg for all of you! Okay this is another chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto… now I need a hug…..**

**Warning(s) yoai… and bad stuff happening to Itachi**

When the group made it to base and told Pein about the mission, he sighed and brushed his ginger hair from his face. Konan stood beside him trying to burst out laughing. She glanced at Itachi, whose expression was shifting between boredness and annoyance. She then glanced at Kisame who stood very close to the teen. His eyes met hers and she grinned. She knew how he felt. She then laid her eyes on Orochimaru. But looked away quickly. She didn't trust him. And then finally she looked at Pein. Pein who was so desperately in love with Itachi he'd kill any one who stood in his way. Pein who knew that as leader he could only love from afar. Pein. Konan loved the akatsuki, and everyone in it. They were all gay! And she had walked in on members making out and snuck pictures. Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! She loved it. She was startled when Orochimaru suddenly spoke up.

"As you may know Leader Sama it is pretty difficult to go on missions, when you're involved romantically with your partner. As it is Hidan and Kakazu are dating, and Sasori and Deidara are dating. And it seems there are certain feelings between Kisame and Itachi. It would badly hurt missions if Kisame and Itachi are to busy sucking face to pay attention." Itachi's face flushed and Kisame glared at an unfazed Orochimaru, who went on with his rant. "I believe Itachi is too young to have such feelings for Kisame, and should focus on the missions, so I am asking you leader Sama to make Itachi my partner." Kisame did a double take and Itachi's eyes went wide.

Pein sat at his desk, and stared at Orochimaru, then at Itachi's horrified face. _This would be a great chance to stop Itachi's relationship with Kisame, Orochimaru may love Itachi, but Itachi does not love him back, so there are no worries about another romantic couple!_

"Very well Orochimaru. You and Itachi are now partners." Pein glanced at Itachi who was frozen for a moment. Inner Itachi was screaming in agony. But the real Itachi just nodded. Itachi knew he was a good actor. He had been able to fake smugness at the death of his family, and he could do so now. He nodded and ignored Orochimaru's smirk. Missing Kisame's saddened one.

Kisame and Itachi walked down the hall to their old room. Itachi was silent as he packed his few belongings. Kisame watched him and sighed softly. He thought of all the feelings he had for the kid. And now that perverted snake ruined it all, when Kisame got a hold of him he'd kill him! Itachi glanced at the shark and smiled softly. He sat next to the shark.

"Kisame? Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Kisame shrugged and smiled at Itachi.

"Do me a favor kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Annoy the hell out of Orochimaru." Itachi smiled.

"Of cour-!" Itachi was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi gently pulling the younger onto his lap as they kissed. Kisame ran his hand through Itachi's dark locks. Itachi held onto Kisame tightly, desperately. There were tears in his eyes. Kisame broke the kiss and gently kissed Itachi's still bruised neck. There eyes met and Itachi looked away. He stood and left.

When he made it to his and Orochimaru's room, he wasn't surprised to find it vacant. Orochimaru had a knack of showing up when least expected. He set everything down and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Slowly be brought his fingers to his lips and smiled.

Kisame walked down the hall towards the living room, ignoring the pity filled glances thrown at him, he was sure they would annoy Itachi later. Kisame found Orochimaru leaning against the wall a smile on his face. Kisame stalked towards the man and pinned him against the wall.

"Listen you I don't know what you think you're playing at!" Kisame growled angrily.

"My, my Kisame, very testy are we?"

"Cut the crap Orochimaru! I know you're doing something to Itachi!" Orochimaru gave Kisame an unimpressed glance.

"The only reason Itachi has a problem with me is because I use to be part of Konaha and I betrayed it. He doesn't like how I am and also we're very different. He's a vegetarian **(1.) **I'm an evil meat eating scientist. He doesn't enjoy killing people. I do. He's weak and pathetic, I'm not." Kisame glared at Orochimaru, but didn't press him further. Kisame knew he was stronger then him, but Orochimaru had more dark powers.

"Fine. But if I find out you're hurting Itachi, I'll rip your throat out." Kisame's voice was soft and cruel. He turned away from the snake and into his now empty room. Orochimaru smirked. This was a great opportunity to greet the weasel.

He walked into their room, and smiled at the sleeping teenager. There were so many wonderful memories.

_Flashback(s)_

"_Ahhhhhh you must be Itachi." Orochimaru said with a smile. The Uchiha glanced at him and nodded._

"_Nice to meet you I'm Orochimaru." Itachi looked surprised but it quickly faded and he nodded toward the Sannin. Orochimaru stared at Itachi with lust. _

"_Madara has told me so much about you." Itachi stared up at Orochimaru surprised._

"_You know Madara sempai?" Itachi asked in his soft voice. Orochimaru nodded and sat beside Itachi. "I know him very well Itachi." His voice was light and happy. Itachi watched the snake and nodded. He wasn't surprised. Madara knew a lot of weird people. Itachi finished sharpening his kunai, and stood to leave when Orochimaru grabbed his arm._

"_Itachi….I need to speak to you." Itachi nodded and followed Orochimaru to his room. Once inside Itachi glanced at Orochimaru in confusion. Why was he here_? _In one quick motion, Orochimaru grabbed both of Itachi's wrists, pining them against the wall behind his head. His eyes were burning—he was burning. He felt as if he would explode into a cataclysm of nothingness and fade into oblivion. It was too much for him to handle. _

"_Let go." Itachi's voice was soft and serious. His eyes stared up at Orochimaru, who only smiled and crashed his lips onto the teens. Itachi squeaked in shock and began to struggle against the elder. Orochimaru threw him onto his bed. Itachi cried out in pain, when Orochimaru violently bit his neck, tearing the soft flesh._

"_You're so cute Itachi-Chan!" Orochimaru squealed. Itachi struggled, eyes wide with shock. Orochimaru smiled sweetly. This was going to be more fun then he had expected. He watched the teen struggle. He covered the boy's eyes to protect himself, from their power. He kissed the youth, and his hands roamed the fragile body. Itachi whined in fear. His heart beat quickly in his small chest. He tried to bite at Orochimaru's hand. Itachi then began to cry softly. He was scared out of his mind. He attempted to scream, but felt something gag him. Orochimaru's free hand disappeared for a moment and returned with a knife. He showed the knife to Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened and he screamed. Orochimaru brought the knife closer to Itachi's face. He pressed it against a pressure point. _

_Itachi stiffened and whimpered in pain. Blood began to dribbled down his throat. With a flick of his wrist the knife cut into Itachi's throat, not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to hurt. Orochimaru thought of another place it could hurt and he drove the knife into Itachi's thigh. Itachi cried out in the agonizing pain. He glared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru ignored him and it wasn't long before Itachi was naked and screaming in pain and confusion. When it was finally over Orochimaru cleaned himself, wiping the blood off his unnaturally pale body, smiling all the way._

_Itachi lay silent, bleeding tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes glazed with pain. Orochimaru brought his face close to the teens and snickered._

"_Remember Itachi this is our little secret. If you tell any one I'll make you regret you ever lived. This was just the beginning Ita-chan. From here on out It'll only get worse." Orochimaru stood up and walked out the door, leaving Itachi to cry._

But of course he could go down memory land later. For now, he would just enjoy himself a bit. He silent walked toward the boy, and sat beside him with a lethal smirk. Then he pounced pinning the small teen beneath him. Itachi stared up at him startled.

"So I just had a nice chat with Kisame. He seems to think I'm hurting you. You told him didn't you!?" Orochimaru's hands were around the raven's throat.

"N-no I didn't t-te-tell him any-anything!" Itachi cried out, trying to breath.

"LIAR!" Orochimaru hissed enraged. He glared at the teen then smiled.

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki. And I'm taking you with me." Before Itachi had time to react Orochimaru hit his temple and everything faded to black.

Pein nervously walked down the hall searching for Orochimaru and Itachi. He walked into the living room, where everyone except Itachi and Orochimaru were watching T.V. He stared at the group and at Kisame's stony face. Had he made a mistake?

"Hey. Have any of you seen Orochimaru or Itachi?" The group shook their head, and Kisame stiffened. Konan walked toward the window and grabbed a piece of paper jammed in it. She stared at it for a moment horrified and handed it to Pein. Pein took it and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Leader and company,_

_I'm leaving the Akatsuki for good. But not alone. I'm taking the Uchiha with me. For month now I've gotten to know him. And he's quite an interesting kid. Luckily for me none of you had figured it out. Kisame was the closest to figuring it out. I've been beating and raping the Uchiha for months. And it's quite enjoyable. I must apologize to Kisame; I knew he wanted to take Ita-chan's virginity. Too bad for you. We may meet again and by that time Itachi will want me and only me. There is not much more to say except….. You lose._

_ Orochimaru_

Kisame collapsed and began to shake. He glared at Pein. The others watched him silently.

"Y-You gave Itachi to him. Orochimaru has him now…" There was murder in Kisame's eyes. Pein stared at him and sighed.

"We'll find him." Pein said staring at the rest of the group. The rest of the group stared at Kisame sadly. Deidara attempted to comfort the shark. But Kisame pulled away.

"I should have known. He was always acting weird around Orochimaru. He-he never liked being around him. I was his partner I should have known." Kisame was shaking in rage and sorrow. Konan turned to Pein.

"What should we do leader Sama?" She asked. Pein nodded at the group.

"Find them."

**Okay here it is! I won't be on as much when school starts because I'm going very nervously into High school. I'll update when I can and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted you guys deserve cookies. "Throws them to you" Please R&R!! XD**


	8. I'm Coming

Two months

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plot**

**Warning(S) Same as usual**

**Oh and I'm not sure if Itachi's a vegetarian, but he just seems like he'd be one.**

Two months. It had been two months since, Orochimaru had kidnapped Itachi. Kisame had barely slept at night. He would usually lie awake, wondering if Itachi was hurt. Wondering if Orochimaru was hurting him. Kisame knew he was! The missions to find the Uchiha were failures. Deidara and Hidan and Tobi had tried to convince him to sleep and to eat. But Kisame ignored them. They didn't know what it was like to lose the love of your life. And not being able to help them. They would never understand.

Never.

_Meanwhile_

Orochimaru sat at his throne like chair, he smirked as his henchmen dragged in a struggling Itachi, who had yet again tried, and failed to escape. It was time for his pet to learn his place.

"I want him on his knees begging every time I raise a hand to him," Orochimaru snarled, watching Itachi struggle. "I want him broken and bleeding every single night. I want him shivering in fear every time he sees me coming. Don't let his will stop you; show no mercy. Bruises must form every time you hit him. I want to hear him scream in agony. But of course do not damage his pretty face. That will be for me to do." Orochimaru smirked and turned to leave when a soft and cold voice spoke up.

"Do your worst. "You've already taken everything!!" Itachi suddenly cried. "What more can you take away from me?! You have taken my freedom, my pride, my sanity, and my virginity! My dignity has been destroyed. My entire life stolen from me! What else could you possibly do?!" Itachi was near hysteria, as he tried and failed to stop the tears that flew down his pale beaten cheeks. His small beaten body shook in rage. "So go ahead do your worst!"

Orochimaru smiled at Itachi, his cold eyes narrowed in glee.

"Don't worry I plan to."

_Meanwhile_

Kisame slowly walked down the hall ignoring everyone around him. He walked into the bathroom, watching as Hidan forced some poor soul's severed head down the toilet. He rose and eyebrow at Hidan who merely shrugged and flushed the toilet. The head didn't go down. Hidan began to swear angrily and stormed out of the bathroom, but before he left he nodded at Kisame. Kisame went to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He sighed and headed out of the bathroom. His plans were to go to sleep. Suddenly Konan burst though the living room. She ran into Pein's office and the door slammed behind her.

Sasori and Deidara glanced at each other. Deidara leaned against the red head.

"What do you think that was about, un?" Deidara asked glancing around for an answer.

"Either Konan is trying to screw Leader, or she has news." Sasori replied running his finger through the younger's hair. Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori on the cheek. Kisame looked away. Tobi giggled and sat on Zetsu's lap, Zetsu held the lollipop head gently in his arms. Kakazu and Hidan were making out on the couch. Kisame tried to ignore it, but it was hard. The person he loved was either dead or was being tortured by some crazy pedophile. Pein stepped out of his office and glanced at Kisame.

"We've tracked Orochimaru's lair down. We are to believe that Itachi is currently in his custody." Pein spoke each word to Kisame his eyes never leaving the sharks. Kisame's face broke into a small smile. Itachi was alive and they could save him.

"How long will it take to get to the base?" Kisame asked when he found his voice.

"About a week." Pein replied. "So Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Kakazu, I want you guys to go and get him. With Orochimaru's henchmen guarding the place you'll all need to try to sneak in without confrontation." The group nodded. Konan handed Sasori the paper with the location and direction's on it. **(Also known as a map) **The group quickly packed up and departed.

_Meanwhile_

Itachi's glazed eyes stared up at the ceiling. He didn't bother trying to move. He knew he couldn't. He closed his eyes and counted each breathe he took. The pain he was going through was dark and cruel. His chest was badly bruised from the punched thrown at him. He was pretty sure he had two or three broken ribs. He thought about Kisame then. The shark always seemed to be on his mind. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have someone who didn't want to only cause him pain.

"Well you seem more obedient, hmm pet?" Orochimaru stood leaning against the door grinning wickedly at the teen. Itachi grimaced and stared at the sannin hard. He didn't want to show weakness. Pale yellow eyes clashed against midnight blue.

"I'll never be obedient for **you**. You crazy fucker." Orochimaru roughly slapped him across the face, and Itachi retaliated by spitting in Orochimaru's. Orochimaru wiped the spit from his face and leered at the boy. This was going to be fun. Of course the whole two months had been fun. Itachi screaming in agony, and trying to escape and failing.

_Flashback(s)_

"_S-stop! No more! P-please!" Itachi's voice cried out through the darkness. He hated begging. He knew he was weak , but he was a 14 year old scared out of his mind._

"_Ku ku kuk, but I'm having so much fun." Orochimaru replied with a smile. Itachi shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. Orochimaru smiled, and dug his nails into Itachi's throat causing, Itachi to scream in pain._

"_My, my, this is getting good." Itachi replied with a broken sob._

_"Please no, Orochimaru." Itachi whimpered knowing full well that no amount of begging would stop it. "Please? Really you should've learned by now that begging doesn't work." he trailed off with a smirk and leaned down to suck on the smaller male's neck. "N-no stop!" Itachi pleaded, his hands going to push the snake off, but, before he could even blink his shirt had been ripped away from his body and was used to tie his arms to the headboard._

"Please Orochimaru, stop Orochimaru" the yellow-eyed man mocked with a sneer, "Just learn to accept it my dear, you are mine and I will do whatever I please with you" Orochimaru chuckled and went again to suck at the boy's skin, leaving bleeding teeth marks and and bruises in his wake. "Please! No!" the smaller one thrashed, lashing out with his legs. The elder cursed softly and grabbed his ankles, Itachi continued to thrash and protest while spitting out hateful words. The sound of skin against skin sounded through the room, the boy had his head turned to the side with tears in his eyes and a red cheek. "Another lesson to learn babe, the more you struggle the rougher it is."

He panted and let a few tears escape to trail down his face "Fuck you, bastard" he spat. The older man chuckled and roughly ripped the last articles of clothing from Itachi's body "So very beautiful Ita-chan, And all mine."  


_Itachi whimpered and shut his eyes tightly when he saw the sadist unzipping his pants, but they instantly snapped open when he felt the man enter him violently. He screamed in pain and began to sob. Even though he was use to the abuse it still hurt him._

_  
"I-it hurts Orochimaru! Please stop!" the older man laughed cruelly at the pleading sobs and sped up his movements, causing Itachi to scream louder. The Sannin repeatedly bit the smaller male's neck, drawing blood then smearing it across his frantically heaving chest, his fingers had already left some bloody marks and bruises on the teens slim hips from his harsh grip. Then he gasped, his mouth connected with his victim's and he forced his tongue into the teens's small mouth. Finally Orochimaru grew tired and got off the teen.  
_

_He silently got up and dressed with a cruel smirk on his face "Good night Ita-chan" and with that he left the room._

" _Sir the Uchiha attempted to escape….again." One of Itachi's henchmen reported, holding Itachi's small wrists tightly._

"_Very well, you may do with him what you like." Orochimaru replied with a wave of his hand. The henchmen smirked at the Uchiha. And Itachi bit him. Hard. The man swore and punched Itachi in the chest. Knocking the wind out of him. Itachi fell to the foor gasping for air. Orochimaru smiled lighly, and walked out of the room._

So many pleasant memories. So many scream filled nights. And of course there was more to come. Now Itachi would break, now there would be no escape. With all of his henchmen helping, they would drive the teenager right into the ground.

_Meanwhile_

Kisame followed the rest of his group silently. He held Itachi's leaf headband against his chest. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _ What if Itachi was hurt?_ He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He didn't want Itachi hurt. He loved Itachi. He stared ahead with a determined expression on his face.

_Don't worry Itachi. I'm coming. I'm coming._

**Yay here we are! They'll be at 'Rochi's soon so don't worry. Kisame will be reunited with his 'lil weasel! Please R&R, 'cause it makes me happy ******** XD So this is getting good, I was a little uncomfortable with the rape but, I tried. Tell me if you like it!**


	9. Saved?

There it was

There it was. Orochimaru's base. Kisame felt his heart flutter with hope. They were close. Kisame closed his eyes and tightly held Itachi's headband. He turned to the others and gave them orders.

"Sasori and Kakazu, I want you to walk the halls and hold off any attacks." Kisame ordered hoping his voice didn't betray his fear. "Deidara, Hidan I want you to search everywhere you can without getting caught." Hidan stared at Kisame.

"Why can't I go with Kakazu?"

"Yeah! And why can't I go with Sasori, un?" Deidara piped in.

"Because if I let you, you will most likely be fucking each other rather then doing the mission." The others nodded in agreement. They would of course.

Kisame silently made his way through the base. His hopes were high, he wanted to find Itachi, and he would.

_They were caught five minutes later_

"So you must be here to find Itachi, hmm?" Orochimaru cackled watching his former team struggle against the binds.

"Well I;ve always been a merciful man, so I may let you see him. You'd like that wouldn't you Kisame?" Orochimaru asked smoothly. Kisame lunged at the Sannin, but was quickly restrained. Orochimaru turned to one of his guards.

"Go fetch the Uchiha for me. I believe he's in the infirmary, the inmates and I used him a little rough yesterday." Kisame stiffened and began to shake in rage, while the others shot Orochimaru murderous looks. The guard nodded and walked out of the chamber. Orochimaru smiled wanly and leaned against the wall waiting. He smiled at Kisame, who was struggling against the guards, he glared at Orochimaru. He wanted him dead. Orochimaru chuckled and looked toward the door when footsteps were heard.

"Ahhh hello Itachi, good to see you." Itachi growled and bit at the guards hand. The guard violently pulled Itachi's dark hair. Causing Itachi to cry out in pain.

His clothes were torn and blood stained. His hair was no longer in a ponytail, it reached below his waist and was messed up. Something that Itachi never let happen. A blind fold covered his dangerous eyes, and bloody bite marks and bruises lined his pale body. He was broken. Kisame broke free from the restrains and charged at the guard murder in his eyes. The guard quickly drew out a knife and placed it against Itachi's throat. Kisame stopped and backed down. Orochimaru smiled.

"Put them in the cells…. And bring Itachi to my room. I'm not finished with my fun yet." The guards smirked and grabbed the akatsuki and dragged them through Orochimru's domain. They were shoved in the cells and the door locked.

Itachi lay on the bed quietly watching as Orochimaru cleaned himself up. Orochimaru smiled at the weasel and kissed his neck. Before readjusting the collar around his victims tink neck. Itachi sighed. His master was in a good mood. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. His ass hurt and so did everything below the waist. Orochimaru and his guards mangled his insides, form all the rapes. When he had to be treated for the pain, the physician had said the Itachi had lost the ability to impregnate, because his insides were so mangled and broke.

Itachi didn't care much about that. It wasn't like he was interested in girls. But still the point was that he had lost something that he should have never lost. His manhood. He felt like a whore with all of them. He hated them! He loved Kisame!

He was going to sneak them out of her before master Orochimaru found out. Orochimaru walked out the door for a meeting. He didn't bother to lock the door. Itachi had lost all his will power.

Once he was sure his master was gone, he got to his legs shakily and dressed as quickly as his body would allow and stumbled down the hall. Using the door as support. He would find Kisame……and the others and save him……..and the others.

"Well this sucks ass." Hidan sighed leaning against Kakazu. Deidara sighed and sat next to Kisame.

"How are you feeling, un?" He asked Kisame sighed.

"His face….it was totally…. He was broken he was quiet. He was meek. They got to him….. and he's only a kid." Deidara rubbed Kisame's back comfortingly. Sasori closed his eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" He asked Before anyone could answer a soft distant voice floated out.

"You going to get out of here before master Orochimaru catches you." The others turned in shock to see Itachi unlocking the cell. Kisame rushed foreward and reached for Itachi through the bars.

"Itachi! Are you okay, oh my god you're bleeding. I'm going to get you out of here." Itachi shook his head and opened the cell.

"It's too risky. I'll have to hold him off." Itachi replied softly.

"Wait you have to come with us." Kisame said. Itachi shook his head.

"Forget about me….master Orochimaru will realize what I've done." Kisame felt faint.

"I-Itachi he's not your master." Kisame said taking Itachi's slim shoulders.

Itachi stared at them with dead eyes.

"Follow me, I know somewhere you can escape." The others followed the weasel in stunned silence. The Uchiha lead them down the halls and pushed a large stone aside. Moonlight illuminated through the hole and the nigh sky could be seen.

Sasori led everyone but Itachi out. Kisame turned to Itachi.

"Come on."

"I can't." Kisame stared at Itachi.

"He won't find you Itachi." Kisame said taking Itachi's small hand. "Come on I'll make sure he doesn't find you."

"Kisame…." Itachi protested backing up. Kisame grabbed Itachi by the waist and dragged him through the hole.

"NO DON'T!" Itachi shouted. But it was too late. The collar on Itachi's neck suddenly lit up and Itachi howled in pain as the poison with in it shot through his neck. Kisame stared at Itachi in horror as he convulsed and crumpled to the ground.

**Hahahahaah I got it on1 Bitches! Wooo! High school's weird! I'm getting hugged by strange upper classmen. I'm going to be in the Musical Annie Get your Gun. I'm Nellie…..must figure out who that is….R&R for cookies! **


	10. My Immortal

There it was

Kisame fell to his knees besides Itachi's prone body. He gently touched the teen's slender shoulder.

"Itachi?" He whispered. Itachi didn't move. Deidara knelt down and touched the collar around the Uchiha's neck, his fingers traced the glowing metal. His expression serious. He turned to Kisame.

"This collar has a devise on it that poison's him whenever he tries to escape or steps outside…..that must be why he never tried before." Deidara murmured gently. Kisame stared at Itachi and began to try to break the collar. Itachi moaned in pain, blood began to pour from his neck. Hidan reached forward and grabbed Kisame's arm stopping him.

"Kisame! There's fucking spikes on the inside of the collar!" Kisame let go of the collar and growled in anger, he grabbed Itachi by the arms and began to shake his limp body.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!? I COULD HAVE HELPED! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" Kisame screamed until Deidara pulled him off. Kisame broke down crying. Deidara rubbed Kisame's back trying to calm him down. Kisame stared at Itachi's unmoving form.

"W-what does the poison do to him?" Kisame asked. Deidara shrugged.

"Anything, poisons him, weaken him, paralyze him." There was a sudden shout and everyone turned to see Orochimaru standing behind them smirking. Kisame reached for Itachi and pulled him into his arms. Orochimaru summoned the guards to grab them. Kisame growled when one of the guards tried to grab Itachi. Sasori lunged at the two guard who had pinned Deidara down.

"Put Itachi and Kisame in my room… and keep them there. I don't want the little whore trying to help them escape again." The guards nodded, clearly embarrassed. One reached down and easily scooped Itachi into his arms. Another guard grabbed Kisame by the shoulders and forced him to his feet. He and Itachi were separated from their group and were thrown into Orochimaru's large furnished room. Itachi hit the ground and lay curled on his side, Kisame crawled over to him and gently lifted the boy into his muscular arms. Itachi slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Kisame. He smiled weakly. Kisame kissed the pale forehead. And began to cry. Itachi weakly kissed Kisame trying to comfort him. Kisame kissed him back, feeling complete. Itachi gripped Kisame's shirt.

"I-I thought that I-I'd never see you again." Itachi murmured gently. Kisame buried his nose into Itachi's hair, smelling his peppermint and fire smell. Itachi smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks mixing with Kisame's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kisame voice came low and angry. Itachi blinked in confusion. He was surprised when Kisame slapped him across the face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT FUCKER WAS DOING TO YOU!?" He began to shake Itachi angrily. Itachi stared up at Kisame quietly. He stared into the anger filled eyes. He tore his gaze away from the shark and stared at the wall, trying to ignore Kisame screaming at him. Kisame punched him again, this time harder. Itachi edged away from him weakly. He collapsed to the ground, as the affects of the poison began to take hold. Kisame suddenly, felt his anger double.

"You think this is a joke?" Kisame hissed. Itachi stared up at Kisame eyes drooping shut, the reopening. He felt a stab at his heart. He stared at Kisame. Kisame walked away from Itachi angrily.

"Just forget it Itachi. You never did care." Itachi felt tears fill his eyes. He sat up and buried his face into his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. Kisame yawned and leant against the wall glaring at nothing in particular.

The door opened and Orochimaru entered the room. Itachi stared at Orochimaru quietly. He knew he was in trouble. Kisame growled at the Sannin. He stood in front of Itachi protectively. Orochimaru raised his fist and slammed it into Kisame's face throwing him back. Kisame swung his fist forward, it connected with Orochimaru's nose, and it snapped. Itachi got to shaky legs and grabbed Kisame's arm before he could hit him again.

"K-Kisame stop." He murmured. Kisame whirled around at him.

"Why?! Is it because you don't want me messing up your fuck buddy?!" Itachi gasped, and stepped back eyes brimming with tears. Kisame swore and shoved Orochimaru away from him and gently touched Itachi's face.

"Itachi…."

"Save it. I- I can't believe you." Itachi's voice was soft, his eyes filled with pain. Then without another word he raced out of the room. Orochimaru returned to his feet and tackled Kisame. Kisame grabbed his Samehada and lashed out at Orochimaru. His rage coming out.

"You really have a way with him don't you?" Orochimaru cackled. Kisame swung at him, and Orochimaru grabbed his sword.

"You know he cried every night. When I was in the Akatsuki, and I had him with me, He was terrified of me. Every time I entered the room, his eyes would glaze over. But he _loved_ you. Whenever your name was mentioned, his eyes would light up. But of course he was too weak to tell you."

"You will never hurt him again!" Orochimaru smirked and dove away. He punched Kisame in the stomach. But decided to let the kid go. Not all cats or snakes struck there pray instantly, some liked to play with them for awhile.

"You win this round, but I'll get him back." And with that Orochimaru vanished.

**Meanwhile**

Deidara lay against Sasori's chest. His eyes were clenched shut. He felt so tired, but needed to stay awake. He needed to be strong for Sasori and make sure the guards didn't sneak in. Sasori reached for Deidara and pulled him closer.

"Deidara. Get some sleep."

"But un, I need to st-"

"No it's fine, I'll watch. Just relax."

"Okay un." Deidara closed his eyes and soon was sleeping. Sasori gazed at Kakazu and Hidan who lay sleeping together against the jagged wall. He kissed Deidara's for head gently and watched the cell door. None of them trusted the guards and both Kakazu and Sasori would make sure nothing happened to their lil' uke's while they were around.

**With Itachi**

Itachi walked sobbing quietly down the hall, no longer caring if he was weak. He didn't care anymore. His dad wasn't here to hit him for being weak. Madara wasn't here to mock him. Orochimaru….. Orochimaru was somewhere….. and Kisame could…. Kisame could go fuck himself. Itachi sat against the wall and buried his face into his knees. His body tremble with emotion. A shadow fell over him, Itachi glanced up and stiffened when he saw Orochimaru. He didn't react as he was dragged to his feet by his as Kisame used to tease him about his _Pantene_ hair. Itachi cried out in pain when he was shoved violently against the wall.

"M-master Orochimaru… why..." Orochimaru slapped him brutally. He dragged the teen by his hair into a vacant room. Itachi had never seen Orochimaru in such a bad mood. And it would be taken out on him. Orochimaru pinned him down. Itachi stared up at him. He was tired. Suddenly he whimpered in pain, Orochimaru had a knife.

_The cold blade that started it all_

_The cruel laughter, and his pleas ignored_

_The darkness which claimed his mind_

_He didn't want this…. He never did_

_Kisame…..please….Kisame _

_He has a knife….._

No….. a knife, no not again! Itachi knew what Orochimaru had planned, and Itachi began to struggle, despite the poison. Itachi stared up at Orochimaru imploringly. Then he did the one thing he should have done from the start.

"Kiiisaaameeee!"

The door burst open, and Kisame stood at the entrance. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Orochimaru. He gripped his Samehada. Orochimaru shoved himself off the teen

"I'll be back…" Orochimaru pushed past Kisame and turned back to look at Itachi for the last time, for a long time.

"I'll find you Ita-chan." Then he was gone.

Kisame helped Itachi to his feet. He glared at the collar. He knelt down and touched it lightly.

"Do you know where the key is?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi nodded slowly and lead Kisame down the dim empty hall to Orochimaru's chamber. He opened the door and let Kisame pass. He felt a wave of hatred pass him. Kisame was ignoring him. Kisame was acting like he didn't care about him. He watched Kisame stalk farther into the room and the give him a cold glare. He stared at the shark quietly. Kisame glanced around the room.

"So this is where you fucked? How was it?... I bet you loved it."

Itachi exploded.

He raced at Kisame smacking him and punching him as hard as his little fists would allow.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! I NEVER WANTED THIS! SO WHY ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE THIS!" Itachi sobbed. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Kisame grabbed Itachi's thin wrists and twisted them painfully. He pulled the teen close to him and hissed in his ear.

"I'm sure you loved it…. I'm sure you begged for more. I'm sure you love him, and you don't want to leave him. You want to be his whore. And you are a whore Ita. A worthless whore. Why is it you never fought back? Why is it you never told me? It's because you enjoyed every minute of it! It was just a game to you! To see me fight tooth and nail to save you! But you never told me! Why!? I LOVED YOU!" Kisame released Itachi's wrists and Itachi whimpered in pain. Kisame glared at him. Itachi stared at the ground.

"….Kisame…. I-I'm sorry. But…. I'm not a whore. I never enjoyed it….never." Itachi murmured. He quietly walked past Kisame and opened Orochimaru's desk drawer. He shuffled through it until he found the key. He quietly unlocked the collar wincing when it tore from his abused neck. He threw the collar away and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to let the others out…..unless you think I'll be whoring around on my way there."

Kisame didn't answer.

Deidara woke up with a start when the door opened. Itachi stood there. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hey un, where's Orochimaru?"

"……." Kisame appeared behind him and glanced around.

"We better get going." Everyone nodded and followed Kisame out the door. When they reached outside Deidara slowed down to walk next to Itachi.

"Are you okay un? We were all worried 'specially Kisame…. So are you together with him?"

Itachi shook his head sadly and glared at Kisame's back.

"No.

"Are you gonna get with him?"

"No."

Deidara looked confused.

"Don't you love him un?"

Itachi looked away from Kisame refusing to cry.

"No….. and I never will."

_**I'll never love again**_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

**Okay almost done or am I done? Tell me if I should leave it here cuz I gotta know, if you want them to fall in love again in the sequel instead of right now… cuz Itachi needs time to heal and Kisame didn't want to hurt him so that'****s why he was being horrid.**

**I do not own Naruto…… now I'm depressed (kicks Itachi out of emo corner) The song is Evanescence's not mine**


	11. Okay

There it was

**Hi! Here's the pre-sequel to Silent Screamer! It's the future man!**

**Right now Itachi is about 15 and Kisame is about 27….ha Kisame's a pedophile. Well on with the story!**

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed as he listened to the rain outside. It was a nice sound. Peaceful. He looked up when he saw Kisame walk through the door. As predicted Kisame ignored him. For about a year now Kisame and Itachi refused to speak to each other unless absolutely necessary. Itachi listened as Kisame rummaged through the drawer and pull something out. Without another word Kisame left.

Itachi sighed in relief and relaxed again.

Kisame walked down the hall with his weapon sharpener in his hand. He grinned at Hidan who swore at him. A strange greeting call.

"Hey where's Itachi?" Hidan asked curiously. Kisame's grin faded into a scowl.

"Sulking what else would he be doing?" Kisame muttered. Hidan shrugged and continued walking.

Moment later he passed Kisame and Itachi's room. He peeked in and found Itachi slumped against the wall staring at the ground quietly.

"Hey Itachi what's wrong?" Itachi stared at the ground.

"….Why does Kisame hate me?" Itachi finally asked softly. Hidan frowned. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He had no idea how to comfort people.

"Ummmm….he doesn't hate you kid."

"Liar. He does hate me….and I don't understand why." Itachi closed his eyes.

"Why do you still like him?"

"….yes."

Hidan reached out a hand and lifted Itachi to his feet. He lead the teenager down the hall and into the living room where Kisame sat on the couch. Itachi followed Hidan to where Deidara sat on the floor sculpting something. Hidan knelt down and whispered into Deidara's ear. Deidara's eyes lit up and he bounced to his feet. He followed Hidan and a confused Itachi down to Hidan's room. Once they were inside Hidan turned to Itachi.

"So you and Kisame are still fighting…and hating eachother, even though we all know you love eachother." Deidara jumped to his feet.

"I'm sick of it! You guys love eachother!" Itachi stared at the other two.

"He hates me….He hates me because he thinks I wanted Mas-I mean Orochimaru; He thinks I love him……He said I should go back to him." Hidan swore and Deidara gave Itachi's arm a gentle squeeze. Itachi began to shake in rage, sorrow and confusion.

"Why would he think that?! Why didn't he let me tell him the truth? Why did he leave me like that?" Deidara sat beside Itachi and wrapped his arms around the teen. He glanced at Hidan.

"Go bring Kisame-san in here." Deidara muttered. Hidan nodded and stood up. Once he was gone, the dam broke and Itachi began to cry. He cried into Deidara's cloak. He cried for the first time in a year.

"Shhh un, save it for Kisame; Let him see what he's doing to you." Deidara murmured. Itachi wiped the tears from his face and leaned against Deidara and sat quietly staring at the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door opened and Kisame followed Hidan into the room. He stopped when he saw Itachi and glared at him.

"Whore."

Itachi felt tears fill his eyes and he pulled away from Deidara wanting to leave. Deidara held him down and glared at Kisame. Deidara helped Itachi up and pushed him towards Kisame. Hidan and Deidara left telling the two to work it out.

Itachi stared at his feet, and Kisame glared at him. Itachi was pretty damn close to tears. And Kisame was pretty close to hitting him.

_Hate or Love_

_Trust or None_

_Good or Evil_

_The snake smiles and comes closer. He knows evil. The shark tries to save him, but fails. The smirk at him. Cruelly. Blood surrounds him and swallows him up. The long hall with no doors. With no light. He's alone. He's always been alone. He'll always be alone._

Itachi knew he was going to cry. But he had to tell Kisame this. It was important to him.

"Kisame…I love you."

Kisame stared at Itachi. Shock filled his body. No it couldn't be true! He watched as Itachi began to shake then cry. He felt his stomach drop. He couldn't say anything to hurt him anymore. He touched Itachi's shoulder gently.

"Itachi….." Itachi buried his face into Kisame's large chest.

"Wh-Why do you hate me?" Itachi whimpered.

Kisame felt a pang in his chest. He watched Itachi cry and shake.

"Itachi….I don't hate you."

"YES YOU DO! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE TREATING ME LIKE THIS!?" Itachi screamed. He punched Kisame in the chest as hard as he could. Kisame grabbed Itachi's wrists. He stared at the sobbing kid. His defense broke down. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled him close.

"Itachi shhh calm down. I'm….I'm sorry." Kisame kissed Itachi on the cheek. Itachi gazed up at the shark bleary eyed.

Kisame reached down and kissed Itachi gently on the lips.

"I love you too." He murmured. Itachi's eyes widened and he felt something deep in his heart. Something he didn't know he still had.

Trust…..

Itachi closed his eyes and kissed Kisame deeply and desperately, as thought Kisame could take away the pain and fear inside him.

Kisame held him gently as though he would break. Itachi stared up at the shark.

_Orochimaru said he was weak_

_Orochimaru took everything from him_

_He was dead, Kisame tried to save him_

_He didn't want to cry, or yell, he was the silent screamer, and he always would be. But now he had Kisame back, and he'd be okay….he'd be okay….._

** FIN**

**Yay it's over! Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll be working on the sequel! I love you!**


	12. Sneek Peek

**I WANT TO THANK **

.Marvin

ShuichiShindou23

LovelyMystery

SakuraLoveXox

sasori-chibi

Maiko-Akatsuki-Ninja

roxxihearts

SouthParkfan2

black55widow

MissingPurpose

sasodei-iz-awesome

FoamyxTobi

Schizophrenic-Brat

EatingClouds

idkwtusb

mogmoogle

Deva-Devastation

Li Huo

The All Mighty Black Death

WinglessFallenAngel

Light Of The Darkest Night

kawaii-neko009

HyuugaHanako

my-black-star

carissi7594

23

Dust-Raccoon

Chipmunk-Chihuahua Hybrid

DarkToxicPoison

Tenshi of Freedom

Psycho Demon-Witch

Artistic Wolf

Lilia0

The Unknown Scribe

sakuras-butterfly2

Dreaming Isis

Artistic Wolf

Artistic Dragon

kawaii-neko009

Tigrjono4ka

gaara'sgirl666

Naruto-Kitsune-chan

**And anyone I forgot, for reading favoriting reviewing alerting or liking my story! Hope you had a good Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas…I hope you had a good year and I hope everyone has a good 2009!**

**I'll be starting on the sequel when I can but I'll give you a little sneak peek at what it goanna be about!**

**--**

**WARNING SPOILERS BELOW! If you don't wanna read it then turn back! NOW! But if you do wanna read it then go on! NOW!**

_This takes place in the future man! Itachi is 17, and it's when he and Duck butt man…I mean Sasuke meet up and Sasuke joins Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru has no real interest in Sasuke…sexually. But he sends Itachi a note saying unless Itachi become his whore he will destroy Sasuke in anyway possible. And Itachi of course would do anything to protect him. _

_Even if that meant leaving the love of his life…..Kisame. And Kisame would not take the situation very lightly._


End file.
